


So not wasting my second chance

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (in the flesh) [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character study of Amy Dyer in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	So not wasting my second chance

I will not stand idly by  
I’m no longer destined to die

I will shout and I will rage  
Everything to be free from my cage

So watch me as I smile  
God knows it’s been a while

You know I deserve this  
I know I deserve to exist

**Author's Note:**

> my previous in the flesh poems were better, I just really wanted to write one about Amy specifically. I'll let it be for a while and maybe of they make a season three I'll try again.


End file.
